the_neverending_symphonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samoht
Samoht is the Bearer of the Twilight for the Scythe-Wielders, as well as death itself. While Heres is technically the oldest Scythe-Wielder, Samoht is technically the first. He makes his first appearance in The Creator Saga: Heroes of Twilight in the Silentium chapter. Appearance Revolution of Twilight- : During the Revolution of Twilight Samoht wears a black hoody under a red, gray, and black button up plaid shirt. He has black jeans and brown boots. His hair is white and spiky, and his eyes are black from becoming a fallen soul. His facial features are rather angular and intense. The Creator Saga- : During The Creator Saga Samoht wears a black long coat, black gloves, black sleevless tee, black jeans, and black boots. His hair is still white and spiky, but his eyes have gone to a light gray from age. History/Bio Samoht's life before joining the Revolution of Twilight and becoming the first Scythe-Wielder is unknown to anyone but him. It is speculated that he suffered incredible trauma from a being of Control or Chaos, and thus sought revenge against both factions as a whole. After becoming a fallen soul, Samoht gained his white hair from receiving the ability to see every single death that has ever occurred, but only past tense. As a result, his already quiet and analytic nature was solidified. He went into a coma of fear for three days before finally waking up with little to no emotion. From then on, he fought fiercely in the revolution alongside Heres, Crepusculum, and hundreds of other Scythe-Wielders. After the events of Revolution of Twilight Samoht and Crepusculum escaped the One World with the creators, releasing them into Reality in so that they may create worlds in peace. For millenia they were only small, isolated incidents with Chaos and Control, and Samoht eventually found and trained Switch-Scythe, the Ambassador of the Twilight, as the newest Scythe-Wielder. Then, in prelude to the events of The Creator Saga, Crepsuculum was put into a self-prison of doubt and fear by a lord of Control. Thus Samoht was forced to gather the Heroes of Twilight and send Switch on missions throughout worlds since their trinity was broken. Personality Samoht is beyond pride, succumbing to no one's wishes or demands. He cannot be bargained with and is unbelievably stubborn. Though the positive elements of this mean he is steadfast in his beliefs and will never give up. He rarely shows emotion, and is about as analytical as a computer. Though there are very rare events when he shows humility to those he knows and trusts. He is also the quietest of the Scythe-Wielders, having very few monologues in the videogames. Weapons/Abilities Samoht's main weapon is a somewhat simple scythe compared to the rest of the Scythe-Wielders. It is only a little more than his own height with a black staff and death silver blade with the raven wing of the firefly emblem etched into each side. Connecting the blade to the staff is a death silver diamond from the firefly emblem. On the other side of the diamond is death silver crafted in the form of the angel wing from the firefly emblem. His scythe doubles as a heavy bow, the balled end of the staff disconnecting and running a wire to blade end. The bow must be planted and has a force equivalent to a cannon. He also wields a "grappling knife", which is a large curved dagger with a wire attached to the hilt that ties around his wrist. Concerning Scythe-Wielder abilities, Samoht is an all around with speed, stealth, power, strength, dexterity, and defiance against laws of reality and existence.